Sarah Tinderspeck
OOC Information Faction: Alliance Race: Human Gender: Female Class: Priest Professions: Alchemy/Herbalism/Archeology IC Information Full Name: Sarah Marie Tinderspeck Nickname: Platinum Titles: The Dragonslayer, The Lightsinger Age: 40 (in gnome years) Race: Human (present), gnome (past) Height: 5'4 (human) Alignment: Neutral-Good Early Life Sarah is a survivor of the trogg invasion on her home city, Gnomeregan and the fallout that directly followed. Before Gnomeregan's fall, Sarah lived with her parents, grandparents, cousins and siblings in peace. She was considered a lazy gnome without any real direction or ambition, which she attributes to her middle-child status. As mentioned in the first chapter of A Very Sarah Adventure , Sarah was often used by her father as a test subject for his varied experiments. It is for this reason that she rarely complaines when she gets hurt and has a fairly high pain tolerance. Having never taken a strong desire towards tinkering, Sarah instead put her gnomish intellect towards learning other skills such as musical intruments, foreign languages and botany. This has caused other gnomes to observe her with much scrutiny and some have even gone as far as to reject her from society completely. Due to the violent nature of their past, Sarah's mother was never keen on allowing her children to venture far outside of Dun Morogh and did her best to shelter her offspring. While her siblings were content with this lifestyle for a while, Sarah grew antsy and desired to move beyond the snow and explore the lands beyond Ironforge mountain. After much protesting, her parents reluctantly agreed to allow her to leave on the condition that she return with a valuable skill. It is assumed that her interest in following the Holy Light stems from her close friendships with her dwarven neighbors; however, she hasn't specifically said that this was the case. What is known for sure that her sister Trinket invented a machine called the Lightinator, similar to a lightning rod to help her harness the Light. She wore it around her wrist like a bracelet until the time came when she was able to wield the Light without it. Notable Skills and Hobbies Sarah is a gifted musician and plays several different instruments including the harp, violin and guitar. She also has a lovely singing voice which very few people have heard due to her stage fright. Most of her time is spent harvesting herbs, making medicine and working on her book of plants. She also has extensive knowledge of anatomy and physiology. She sometimes performs invasive surgical procedures. She enjoys her job as a medic, healer and surgeon and sees creating salves and poultices as her main hobby as well as source of income. She also has a penchant for romance novels, which she reads in her spare time. Because of this, she has been accused of having a warped sense of reality when it comes to relationships (though there is no evidence to support this). Family Sarah enjoys spending time with most of the members of her immediate family. Cogshifter Tinderspeck - Cogshifter is Sarah's father. He is a gifted tinkerer, eccentric and affectionate. He seems to get along well with humans, but was disappointed when Sarah turned herself into one, citing that he adored her just the way she was and complained very vocally about never having gnomish grandchildren from her. He often uses Sarah as a somewhat-unwillingy test subject for his elaborate experiments. Spindle Tinderspeck - Sarah's mother. Spindle is calm, compassionate and patient with all of her children. Because of her warm and nurturing nature, she became a natural midwife. She has delivered many babies in her son's medical facility and passed along her knowledge to Sarah, Iso and Trinket. She is more accepting of Sarah's human state than her husband is. Trinket Tinderspeck - Sarah's twin sister. She is ten minutes older. When Sarah was still a gnome, Trinket enjoyed dying her hair blue so that others would be able to tell them apart. Now that this is unnecessary, Trinket has been known to dye her hair an array of colors from pink to green to red, sometimes several times within a single day. Trinket is highly intelligent, sarcastic and easy-going. Like her twin, she enjoys excitement and is also a sufferer of reward deficiency syndrome. She requires high amounts of mental stimulation on a near-constant basis. Like her father, she is also a talented tinkerer, her most successful invention to date being The Lightinator. Wendy Tinderspeck - Sarah's cruel and racist sister. She dislikes all other races and has a severe superiority complex. Her nickname is "Wendigo" due to her violent and beastly nature. She is disliked by mostly everyone and enjoys playing mean practical jokes (such as spiking Sarah's coffee with gravemoss, a plant she is deathly allergic to). Iso Tinderspeck - Sarah's older, affable brother. He owns his own medical facility somewhere in Ironforge mountain. Topher Tinderspeck - Not much is known about Topher, except that he is quiet, shy and keeps to himself. For this reason, no one really knows what he's up to or what his hobbies include. Kelvin Tinderspeck - A stereotypical gnome in every right, Kelvin can usually be found down at Steelgrill's Depot working on Mechanostriders. He is almost always covered in grease and motor oil. He is a bit of a ladies man. Chira Tinderspeck - Sarah's kid sister. She is considered to be a child by gnomish standards, and constantly needs supervision and attention. She usually stays at home with her mother, though Trinket has been known to take her with her on her travels from time to time. Personality Sarah has always been kind and compassionate. She has been accused of being selfish due to her selective hearing. She prefers to tune out unnecessary negativity and tries her best to stay away from people she sees as negative influences on her life, because they "drain her energy." She usually looks for a silver lining in rough situations and will be the first to try to boost moral when it's low. Because of her sunny, idealic disposition, others see her as silly, whimsical and childish. She's been known to dig in her heel and put on a straight face when the situation calls for it, such as when a loved one is in need of healing or protection. Though they are rare, she has her moments of wisdom and clarity. She loves anything that is fun, exciting and dangerous and gets a thrill out of delving into the Darkmoon Faire's deathmatch. She also enjoys being shot from the cannon, base jumping and fast vehicles. When it comes to her friends, she is tolerant and loyal. She is a hopeless romantic and will do anything for her romantic partner, including self-sacrifice. She abhores violence but will not shy away from combat when she is needed. Killing others or being the cause of someone's demise seems to plunge her into a state of depression. In Combat When forced into combat, Sarah prefers to attack via mental intrusion; her mind-altering abilities can cause her foes to flee in a panic or throw themselves off a cliff. She has also been known to call upon the Holy Light and use it as a weapon, though this is especially rare. In general, Sarah prefers to run to her more combat-oriented friends for protection and heal from the sidelines than get into the thick of things. Everything she knows about defending herself in combat, she learned from another priestess named Sauviette Longborne. Miscellaneous Information *Travels with a wintersaber cub named Miga. She takes her almost everywhere on her travels. *She is known as "the funnel cake queen" because she passes out funnel cake to everyone new she meets. *She once was determined to become the first gnome Paladin and thus earned her title, "The Lightsinger" from her friends. *Loves the color pink. *She owns too many clothes. When she moved to her new house in Ironforge it took twenty suitcases - and they were full of robes, dresses and other clothes! *Has a thing for spreading glitter around like a disease, much to the dismay of...well, everyone. *Her fingers are covered in shiny baubles and rings, which she only removes to play the guitar. Each ring has a story behind it. *Can turn into plants like her friend Mina, by consuming strange seeds. She claims she enjoys being a plant because it is "peaceful" and "plants have the best gossip." *Once lived out a week of her life as a man. She took the alias, "Skylar Tinderstrike" so that others wouldn't call her Sarah and thus embarrass her. They did anyway. She claims it was the "most interesting week" of her life but is not eager to return to manhood any time soon. *Owns a claw-foot bath tub, which she soaks in on a nightly basis with a concoction of mageroyal essential oils. 5594_1758.jpg|Sarah and Flipswitch, drawn by Foxgloves of Earthen Ring sarahskylar.png|Skylar Tinderstrike (photo created in WoW model viewer by Foxgloves of Earthen Ring) sarahgnome.JPG|Sarah as a gnome, drawn by Sarah Tinderspeck of Earthen Ring sarahcolor.jpg|Sarah, in her human form drawn by Sarah Tinderspeck of Earthen Ring Category:Human Category:Alliance Characters Category:Gnome